In one such anti-twist device, known from German Patent Disclosure DE 100 35 729 A1, the anti-twist stop is embodied as a coupling insert, whose axial disengagement and engagement motion is derived from a pressure-dependent axial motion of a valve body of the valve assembly. This type of drive of the anti-twist stop is relatively complicated, and it cannot be used particularly whenever there is no valve assembly embodied as an excess/negative pressure combination.
A simplified anti-twist stop between the sealing element of the sealing cap on the one hand and the container on the other is described in German Patent Disclosure DE 101 64 669 A1, in which a drive, accommodated inside the container, is provided with a blocking bolt which plunge directly into the sealing element of the sealing cap. This means that the anti-twist device is designed such that rotational locking is done between the sealing cap and the container. A disadvantage of this is that it cannot be told in advance whether the sealing cap is only firmly seated or is actually locked, which means that if too much force is expended, the blocking bolt can be broken off.